codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Noam Kaniel
Noam Kaniel (Hebrew: נועם קניאל) is a singer and song-writer, native to Israel, who mainly works in French television. His primary contribution to the Code Lyoko franchise was performing vocals for the English version of "''A World Without Danger''". Biography Noam Kaniel was born on August 18, 1962 in Tel Aviv, Israel. When he was 8 years old, he began singing. He got second place in a children's singing contest. The contest was organized by his future and most frequent collaborator, producer Haim Saban, in partnership with Yuda Talit. While he was in Israel, he worked in the Hebrew pop music industry. In 1972, at the height of the Yom Kippur war, Noam Kaniel was spotted singing in front of soldiers by Mike Brant who was France's biggest selling artist at the time. Brant believed that Noam could be successful in France. Brant convinced Haim Saban to work with Noam. Noam's first french music, "Difficile de Choisir", went straight to the top of the charts. From 1972 to 1978, this was followed in succession by such hits as "Viens Maman on Va Danser", "Une Maman", "Lollipop" and other singles. Two subsequent albums followed. In 1975, Kaniel released an album in Japan in which he sang all 12 tracks in Japanese. This resulted in him headlining a concert tour; first in Tokyo, then in Johannesburg, South Africa. In 1978, Noam Kaniel recorded France's first-ever major theme song for an animated cartoon show. 1978's "Goldorak" was the first anime series to be telecast in France. Noam became a celebrity in France because of his performance. When Goldorak ended its original run on the French TV market, the theme song had sold over 1.3 million copies. He then moved to Los Angeles, California; and recorded the theme songs Entrechats, The Fantastic Four, Superman, The Incredible Hulk, and, most famously of all, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, and She-Ra: Princess of Power. In the 80s, Noam Kaniel worked in Israeli TV. In the 90s, he worked as a songwriter, returning to the theme song market in 2001. Code Lyoko Work * The extended English version of A World Without Danger Noteworthy Non-Code Lyoko Work Theme Songs * X-Men (1992) * Pig City (2001) - Theme and original score * L'odyssee (2001) - Theme and original score * Sacre Andy (2002) - Theme and original score * W.I.T.C.H. (2003-2005) - Theme and original score * Gadget and the Gadgetinis - French Theme * Les Tofous (2004) - Theme and original score * Alien Bazar (2004) - Theme and original score * Martin Mystery (2004) - Theme * Action Man A.T.O.M. (2005) - Theme and original score * POP Secret (2006) - Theme and original score * Les 4 Fantastiques (2006) - original score * Combo Niños (2007) - Theme and original score * Monster Buster Club (2007) - generique * In Ze Boite (2008-2011) - Theme and original score * Gormiti (2008-2011) - original score * Casper's Scare School (2009) - Theme and original score * TARA DUNCAN (2010) - original score * Rekkit Rabbit (2010) - Theme and original score * Power Rangers Samurai (2011-2012) - Theme and original score - Nickelodeon US (Canal J/ Gulli) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2012) - Original background music (TF1) * Power Rangers Megaforce (2013) * Digimon Fusion (2013) * Power Rangers Dino Charge (2015) * Miraculous Ladybug (2015) * Glitter Force (2015) * Zak Storm (2016) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2017) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-2018) * Power Rangers Beast Morphers (2019-?) Films * Kohav Hashahar (Morning Star) Non-Theme Song Music * 1974 Dessine-moi le bonheur * 1974 Difficile de choisir * 1975 Une maman * 1975 Viens maman on va danser * 1976 Lollipop * 1976 Prends cette rose * 1977 Rien ne vaut le mercredi * 1978 Goldorak * 1978 Le Retour de Goldorak * 1979 Albator 78 * 1979 The Incredible Hulk * 1979 Spider-Man, l'araignée * 1979 Superman * 1980 Aime (French version of Fame) * 1980 The Fantastic Four * 1980 Shérif... Fais-moi peur! * 1982 Buck Rogers in the 25th Century * 1983 The Mysterious Cities of Gold * 1985 La Chanson des entrechats * 1985 Les Entrechats sont là * 1986 Popples * 1986 M.A.S.K. * 1988 My Butterfly (song dedicated to Kira Kaniel, who died of terminal cancer) * 1992 X-Men * 1995 Notre histoire d'amour (with Mimi Felixine) * Dare-dare Motus * la Vie des Botes * BéCéBéGé * Diplodos * La lucarne d'Amilcar Further Reading * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0437707/ * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noam_Kaniel * https://www.facebook.com/noam.kaniel.1 * http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Noam_Kaniel * http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=30300 * http://www.noamkaniel-productions.com/en/ Category:Real People Category:Production Crew Category:Audio Makers Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Stubs Category:Needs info